Remember the Time
by Emma McFly-Keaton-Flaherty-Fox
Summary: A take on how Doc and Marty could have met. Loosely based on the original concept of 'free beer, free music and 50 a week'. When Marty's late for school, he ends up getting roped into helping a crackpot scientist with a crazy invention! Fluff piece.
1. Skateboards and Satellites

**(a/n) Hi guys, decided to take a break from 'Back for the Booty' and write this brief ficlet, basically on my take of how Doc and Marty met. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Remember the Time?  
**

Chapter 1: Skateboards and Satellites

Hill Valley, California

15th September 1983

8:16am

15-year-old Marty McFly was hastily skateboarding down Hill & Maine Street, frequently checking his watch; he was late for school. It was all Dave's fault, if he hadn't detoured to Burger King then Marty wouldn't be in such a rush. It all started when Dave received an offer from Kowalski & Co Law Firm for a job. Marty recalled his brother jumping at the chance although didn't really understand why. Why would anyone want to be cooped up in an office all day? Why would anyway such a dull job? And why would anyone work for someone with such a boring name? Anyhow, Dave went for an interview as soon as he could and was formally offered a place meaning that he would have to leave his current position at Burger King which wasn't the greatest loss in the World. However, he forgot to give Burger King his notice resulting in a meeting to formally announce it this morning when Dave was supposed to be driving Marty to school. Marty could already tell it wasn't going to be a difficult day. Let's face it, starting the day with a two miles skateboard to school didn't really put you in a positive mood. Of course, it would have been easier for Marty to skateboard from home; it wasn't as far away and maybe someone else could have drove him but Dave didn't exactly tell Marty or any of the McFlys for that matter that he'd forget to give his two weeks notice in an attempt to avoid a lecture from his parents. Marty hadn't got very far, in fact, he realised, that he was still in the Burger King parking lot. He probably wasn't reaching the speed he could, but skateboarding this early in the morning wasn't an easy task or one that he wanted to undertake for that matter. Suddenly, a bright light was emitted from the building he was currently skating by. It was neighbouring Burger King and Marty knew he should just ignore it and get to school, but it was almost hypnotising. What exactly was happening in there? He slowed down as he skated by the front door of the small building and attempted to peer inside. The bright light stopped flashing and Marty found himself on the hard, concrete ground; he'd tripped over a wire leading into the house. A man emerged, a wild-eyed, crazy-looking man.

"What are you doing, kid?" The man exclaimed, helping Marty up, "This experiment could once and for all prove how the dinosaurs were wiped out. Now, are you OK?" The man asked, sounding somewhat concerned,

"Err, yeah thanks. Sorry about your experiment." Marty muttered, enticed by the chaotically wild man who was attempting to fix the wire. "Well, I'd better be goin'..." Marty started as he picked up his skateboard which was now broken. He sighed heavily, "Perfect."

"I can fix it for you in exchange of your assistance." The man offered,

"I don't know, what've I gotta do?" Marty questioned, unsure.

"I simply need you to hold the ladders whilst I place a satellite on the roof. I would normally go up anyway, but after a recent fall I'm not sure whether I should risk it."

"OK, but it better be quick, I'm gonna be late for school."

"It's a quick job, five minutes tops."

"Includin' fixin' my board?"

"Oh yes."

"Great, Marty McFly." Marty introduced,

"Dr. Emmett L. Brown. Now let's get going!"

Dr. Brown had been right, it had took a mere five minutes to finish both jobs and Marty was soon ready to depart. "Thank you for your help Marty, it was greatly appreciated." Dr. Brown concluded,

"It was no problem Dr. Brown, thanks for fixin' my board." Marty replied, "Now I gotta get goin' see you around." He muttered, about to depart when his skateboard collapsed just as the satellite fell off the roof. "Looks, like we were both lousy at our jobs." Marty chuckled.

"How about I drive you to school and afterwards you can help me with the satellite again?" Dr. Brown proposed as Marty considered. He wouldn't normally trust strangers but Dr. Brown was a doctor and seemed a pretty decent guy and plus there was no way he would make it to school on time by foot now.

"Deal." Marty said holding out his hand for Dr. Brown to shake it.

"Good, shall we say 5 tonight?"

"Sounds great." Marty smiled as Dr. Brown led him to the van. They both entered and headed for the school.

By car it was a five minute drive at the most and soon the van holding Dr. Brown and Marty arrived outside the school. "Thanks for the lift, I'll see you tonight Dr. Brown." Marty muttered in a hurry to get to class.

"Goodbye, Marty." Dr. Brown replied and drove back to his home.


	2. New Friends and New Materials

Chapter 2: New Friends and New Materials

Hill Valley

15th September 1983

4:56pm

Marty apprehensively knocked on the door of the of home of Dr. Emmett Brown and waited for an answer. The door opened, quickly and Dr. Brown appeared rather frantically. "Hi Dr. Brown." Marty muttered, uneasily.

"Oh yes, hello Marty. Come in, come in." Dr. Brown stated, opening the door fully for Marty and gesturing for him to enter. "Excuse me a minute Marty, I'm in the middle of a major breakthrough." He added and returned to a work bench, situated on the wall opposite the one where the door was. Marty took a fleeting look around , noticing how cluttered the place was. It appeared to be the one large room which boasted it could fit a kitchen, bedroom, dining room and living room in it. Scattered all around were various for blueprints, some which looked awesome and others which looked very complicated. He also noticed a dog basket and a couple of empty tins of some generic brand dog food.

"What's your dog called, Dr. Brown?" Marty asked in curiosity,

"Einstein." Dr. Brown announced to which Marty muttered an 'Of course' noting the science related name. Upon hearing the name a fluffy English sheep dog appeared from under all the clutter.

"Hey boy." Marty greeted, the dog immediately inspecting the new stranger. The scientist, meanwhile, continued his work muttering the odd curse word when something went slightly awry.

"Do you need some help, Dr. Brown?" Marty offered,

"No, it's just that, the correlation device is... the satellite!" Doc exclaimed, "I forgot about the satellite. Come on." He gestured to Marty who followed him outside. "Just like we did earlier, except I'm most likely going to be up there longer." Dr. Brown explained.

"No problem Dr. Brown, just as long as you fix my skateboard. Then we're even." Marty explained,

"Oh yes, about your skateboard, I made some minor adjustments that should improve the efficiency. Now hold this still."

"Wait a minute, what exactly have you done to my skateboard, Dr. Brown?" Marty asked, concerned,

"Not now, I'll show you later. Steady the ladder. This is going to need some repair work." Dr. Brown muttered while Marty steadied the ladded and sulked; there was nothing wrong with his old skateboard! "Damn!" Doc exclaimed and dropped the satellite on the ground below. "It's not use Marty, I'm going to have rebuild it." He explained whilst climbing down the ladder. "Now, let me show you your skateboard." Dr. Brown lead the way until they reached their destination of a second work bench Dr. Brown had. Marty sighed with relief at the sight of his skateboard; there seemed to be no attempts at adding some kind of crazy scientific things likes hovering devices or time machines, or were those things science-fiction? Marty didn't really know the difference. "Right, I've simply replaced the wheels for a material which I concocted, thus improving the skateboards efficiency, safety and life. I won't get scientific about it, just trust me. Go ahead and try it out." Dr. Brown suggested. Marty looked at the board and then back at Dr. Brown and apprehensively took the skateboard outside, then apprehensively began to ride it and upon discovering the ease of the ride, less friction as it were, Marty's apprehensiveness disappeared.

"Wow, this is awesome. Why do you call this stuff?" Marty asked, not really sure whether he wanted to know the answer, just knowing that he was impressed with the stuff.

"Deroxic-oxidised concrete or D.O.C. It's basically a softened concrete meaning the wheels are harder to break." He explained. There was a brief awkward silence until Marty broke it,

"So do you need any help with any other experiments?" Marty questioned, somewhat hopeful. It wouldn't hurt to be friends with a scientist.

"I could always use the..." Doc began and then, with a beat, had an idea, "How would you like a job?"

"That depends, what is it and how much does it pay?" Marty asked,

"Well, the work would be practically what you've done today. Assisting me in my experiments wherever you can. The pay, shall we say $20 a session." Dr. Brown proposed,

"Make it $30 and you've got a done deal." Marty bargained,

"$25 and free soda?" Doc compromised,

"Deal." Marty stated and shook Dr. Brown's hand. "When do I start?"

"Next Monday?"

"Sure, I'll see you then." Marty muttered with a smile, "Dr. Brown? What was name for the wheel material again?" Marty asked in curiosity,

"D.O.C." Dr. Brown stated, bluntly,

"Doc?" Marty murmured,

"Yeah?" Doc answered,

"No, I mean the material... I don't matter. See ya Monday... Doc."

**(a/n) Thanks for reading. I decided that for Doc's nickname it would be interesting if it wasn't given because of the shortened version of doctor. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this not very long fic and please tell me what you thought by reviewing!**


End file.
